Fullmetal Vampire
by TheCrazyAlchemist
Summary: What happens after Ed and Al close the gate to shamballa? Well, neither of them turn into vampires, that's for sure.  just to make sure the title doesn't confuse you.  Please enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**This is my first successful chapter in months! Since I have been busy with a lot of things lately, I have had no time to update and write new stories. Anyways, this is the result of some crazy idea that I had one day, and I REALLY wanted Ed to play an important part in it. Yet, I've no idea how he ends up in the 21****st**** century world of America, please tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

It was an early Saturday morning in Forks, with a small mist and the sun just rising above the horizon. Everything was going normally at the Cullen residence, just as it was at the small cottage not too far away, where Edward and Bella had settled in. It was at the small cottage where Bella sat in a chair in the living room and Renesmee was asleep in bed. Renesmee was already grown to the size of a five-year-old, so they had to replace the crib with a bed. Edward, not changed at all, was gone with his brothers on a hunting trip, like every Saturday, until noon.

Bella noticed Renesmee standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing up so early?" Bella cheerfully asked.

"My arm hurts." Renesmee stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lost; the only word that could describe Edward as he wandered through the forest of god knows what world. It seemed like moments before he was with his brother, closing the gateway to Shamballa. He could remember every little detail, except for how he got there.

_They clapped their hands and slammed them onto the ground, creating the familiar alchemic flash. Moments later, they were finished, but then realized that they called up the Gate, and it pulled them in without warning. _

Now, Edward was here, and Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. All he knew to do was look for a sign of life, or a road or house. Then, without thinking, he yelled, "Where the Gate am I?", and out of nowhere, a woman appeared. Her eyes were a deep red, and she had a crazed smile.

"Looky here," the woman smiled, "a weak little boy, helplessly lost and out of energy… the perfect snack for my long trip back home."

The frightened blonde then yelled, "Who are you?"

In response, she ran at superhuman speed right into the boy, causing him to fly and hit a nearby tree. He fell to the ground, writhed in pain, but then overcame it and rose to his feet.

"Oh, I always love to play with my food." She let out a horrific laugh and bolted at Edward again.

He rose his automail arm up, which knocked her back a few feet, and then she ran and bit his left arm. He let out a yelp, but then used the blood trickling down his injured arm to alchemize his right arm into a blade. The girl tried to run into him once more, but he blocked the blow with his bladed arm, and somehow managed to be pinned down by the woman. He attempted to shove her off, but his left arm was burning in the spot he was bitten. He, then, lifted his right arm and punctured it through the woman's chest.

Her face went from surprise, to blank, and she let out a slight gurgle before her body gave out and she fell atop the boy's body. There was no blood escaping her –or its- punctured wound. This is how he knew what he'd just killed wasn't human. He pushed the dead thing off his body and he stood to his feet, clenching his arm in pointless hope it would help the burning.

MINUTES LATER

At first, the burning was bearable, but as Edward walked further and further, it began to hurt a lot worse. He was just at the point where he would scream in pain when he stumbled across a small cottage in a clearance. This was when he realized that it was early in the morning. The front of the house was a few yards away, and his vision began to blur as he got closer. Ten feet away; black spots were filling in his vision, and once he got to the front door, he couldn't stay awake much longer, and everything went black.

**Second chapter… FINISHED! Huzzah! Thanks to all of you who reviewed this short chapter. To award you all, I give you cookies! (hands cookies out to audience) And thanks, 1 o'clock in the morning, for being there when I needed to type, because without you, this chapter, or any other stories of mine, would have never happened! Oh, and I will update as soon as I can, so keep a watch out!**


End file.
